


Yamibuy

by BearlyMadeIt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Witcher (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Card Games, First Day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Games, Gwent (The Witcher), Humor, M/M, Shop Owner Yami Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyMadeIt/pseuds/BearlyMadeIt
Summary: Yami Yugi opens his very own games shop.His first day in retail is as terrifying as expected - will anyone enter his store, besides his stupid, lovely friends? - and then turns odder and odder, with ever more customers dropping by.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Yamibuy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winxhelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/gifts).



> Based on... well... yamibuy. A name is all that matters.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Going through his new store one last time, Yami nudged boxes straight which didn't need any nudging, cleaned surfaces which were perfectly clean, and stared at his decorations – some game-related figurines – one last time, wondering if he had picked the right ones. What did they say about him? What did the entire store say about him? Was trying to run a games store insane? Shouldn't he sell some beverages as well? A games café or something like that? The more he thought about it, the more he stared at the perfectly well-lit shelves of games, the more –

 _Calm down._ Yugi thought at him gently, making him jump. _Everything will work out just fine._

He knew his partner was right, of course. He had planned everything meticulous, had run some ads, had selected the best games, some action figures and collectibles and…

 _What if no one shows up?_ He thought back at Yugi anxiously, already imagining the day. No one, absolutely no one would walk in. Just people walking by, not even glancing at his stupid games store, on their way to other stores in the mall. Maybe he should have started to work in grandpa's old shop first, as an intern or something. Or get a job in a fast-food restaurant or –

 _Yami!_ Yugi scolded.

 _Okay, okay._ He thought back, went to unlock and open the see-through door-wall-thing, and moved behind his counter. Waiting. Fingers drumming against the pristine glass surface.

Yugi stormed in first, followed suit by all his other friends.

"Look at that, store owner!" Joey exclaimed loudly, patting him on the back. Yami somehow managed to smile at him, while feeling like tearing apart. They were awesome. At his side in all situations, however odd they may turn. But awesome didn't pay the bills, even though Yugi – of course, he did, and he scolded at him between the two of them – bought a few packs of cards.

_I love you, but I need real customers._

Yugi smiled his damn optimistic smile. "You'll get some. Don't worry."

After his band of friends, including Yugi, sadly, left, Yami stared at the passing people for what felt like an eternity. It played out exactly as he had imagined. They were all just walking by. Some glancing but never stopping. Just passing. Gone. He was so screwed. Why open a store? Why hadn't he resumed playing cards? Would be easier, would be –

A little girl with blonde hair dashed into his shop, eyes wide, looking around excitedly.

"Hey there." He greeted, not getting much of a reaction. The girl was busy muttering "Oh, this is awesome! This is so awesome!"

She dashed out of the shop again and dragged her father in. "Can I have something? Please, please, please?"

Said father, a hulk of a man with white hair, merely grunted, killing all hopes of having his real first customer on the spot. But instead of whining and leaving, the girl hummed happily and started to look around.

\----

Geralt looked around in the shop, games stacked upon games and more games and some figures he didn't know. Humming lowly, with half an eye on Ciri, he looked at the blue dragon.

"Wildly inaccurate." He muttered beneath his breath. There weren't any blue dragons to begin with.

"Do you have something with monsters?" Ciri asked the owner. "Preferably something where you hunt them?"

Geralt exhaled lowly. She had to stop to be too on the nose about his job and turned to casually look at the card games on display.

"A game with…" The owner repeated silently, loud enough for the witcher to hear, and came around his counter. "Sure." He said aloud. "Do you want a tabletop game or something -"

"For her Gameboy thing." Geralt stated, taking his sweet time to look at every game available.

"Ah." The owner said. "Sure. How about…" He went to one of the other shelves, searched for something.

"Monster hunter?" Ciri asked and bounced over to him, showing him a box. "Please?"

"Hm."

"I'll keep looking!" His daughter exclaimed happily and darted off to the opposite side of the small shop.

Geralt shook his head weakly and looked at the owner, resisting the urge to frown. Something was off about him. Very, very off, but he couldn't pinpoint his uneasiness. "Do you have Gwent?" He asked instead, yellow eyes fixed on the young man.

"Gwent? No, sadly not." Of course. Why should anyone ever have Gwent? "What kind of game is it?" He asked back eagerly nonetheless, eyes glimmering excited.

\----

"Stop it." Stephen muttered at cloak, who was pull-push-shoving him through the mall, even though he was walking of his own free will. They had only been in Tokyo for a day to handle some crazy tentacle monster, and during those approximately 30 minutes, cloak had spotted an ad for the new all-games-store. Consequently, he got pestered in every free second about it, with post-its and emails and once even a board game thrown into his bed, much to Christine's annoyance. 

Cloak got a bit less obvious, allowing him to enter the shop without looking odd. Stephen got a short look at a blonde girl checking out video games before cloak jerked him to the side.

"We have command and conquer at home." He muttered; eyes fixed on the most prominent box. Cloak nudged him, its ends moving slightly to point at another box. "Star Wars? Really?" Another nudge. "Okay, okay. What else?" He whispered, hoping the other customers didn't think him crazy.

\----

Geralt stared at the man who had just entered with a frown. He was talking with himself. And his red cape moved on its own. Joining him, he pretended to check out the strategy games.

"Do you need help?" He whispered, glancing at the red thing on his shoulders. The man looked at him for a second too long. "I could get rid of it if that's the problem." Cursed objects tended to be quite murderous if tried to be removed.

\----

"Ehm…" Stephen stared at the white-haired man. "No, thanks. I'm fine." He said and moved around the guy to check out some card games. "Be more subtle." He hissed at cloak while glancing at the other man with a frown. He had seen his relic move. And thought it was dangerous.

\----

Yami watched with a tiny smile, how the little girl piled games upon games onto his counter, wondering which of those her father would actually buy. Monster hunter seemed like a safe bet, but the others…? His gaze shifted to look at the guy with the red cape on his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" He asked friendly.

"No. Just looking around." He replied. At least, he already had a tabletop game under his arm. High chances he might buy it.

He would at least sell two –

"I'm done!" The girl exclaimed, making her father turn away from the strategy games to eye the mountain of stuff on his counter. Yami smiled apologizingly, while the man closed his eyes, sighing weakly. He would turn down at least half of it, wouldn't he?

"Do you take credit cards?" He asked instead. "And sell bags?"

"Of course." A small pause followed while he got the card reader out. "To both."

Trying to not grin like an idiot – he had just earned around 30000 yen in one go – he watched father and daughter leave his shop.

"Well, I'll take that one." Cape-guy said, placing the game on his counter.

"Okay, do you need a -" but his words trailed off when he watched a raccoon walk into his shop. A raccoon. Wearing clothes. And walking on his hind legs. Followed by a wrestler and a woman who had taken her cosplay an inch too far, attaching antennas to her head.

"What would Groot like?"

"I know exactly what to buy!" Said a young man, who had entered behind the odd group, apparently being part of it.

"Do you have Space Invaders? The original, obviously."

"Ehm… I'll have to check." Space Invaders? Wasn't that a thing from the 80s?

"Stephen!" Young-man exclaimed, while Yami searched through his retro games, and patted the shoulder of cape-guy. Did they know each other?

"Hi…" cape-guy replied not overly excited.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed and found the wanted game. "It's quite pricey though."

"Let me have a look at it first." Said the raccoon.

Yami stared at it without moving. Had the thing… just… talked?

"Hello? Mister?" The raccoon asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sure." Yami hurried to say and handed the box over. A talking raccoon. He couldn't even – no. No one would believe that. He had a…

"Hmm…" The raccoon eyed the box closely.

"Don't act as if. Groot will love it. Do you take credits?"

Yami was still staring at the raccoon, not realizing he was addressed.

"Hellooo?

He blinked again, looking at normal-guy. "Do you take credits?"

"Credit cards? Of course."

"Ah, damn it. Of course, you - Steeeepheeeeen? Could you pay for us?"

\----

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Customers coming and going, games being bought and conversations strung up and before he knew it, it was closing time. He just wanted to ask him, very, very politely, of course, to go, when Kaiba entered, like usual claiming the entire room with his presence. Yami smiled at him lovingly.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

"Hey." Kaiba greeted back, pretending to look around curiously. Yami watched how the other customer eyed him, coming closer to pay his game and eventually left.

The moment Yami had locked the door, he felt Kaiba's arms circle around him, pulling him back against his chest.

"How was it?"

He had seen a talking raccoon.

"Quite good, I guess." He turned around, kissed his boyfriend softly, and smiled. "Good first day." A moment passed. "Do you know Gwent?"


End file.
